prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 4 5 Deafult sort Not a problem but it will make lists non-uniform if some people are sorted by last name while others are sorted by first. Canzman (talk) 13:48, October 20, 2014 (UTC) WWE's Championships images Hey, I've uploaded more pictures you can use for the WWE Roster template, this time the rest of the championships for WWE. All in png form too so they wont have a white background, though the IC may look a bit choppy. I couldn't delete the background out like the others so I had to use the eraser tool, and even then it's hard to erase a which background when the belt is also white. Anyway, just letting you know so you can add them. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:50, October 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Results Hey, I'm not really sure what you mean about the whole infobox attendance bit. Could you explain it in more detail please? Sorry if I annoy you. Vaughanmoore (talk) 18:15, November 10, 2014 (UTC) WWE Event history Temp Hey there, I added some names to the (Template:WWE Event history) such as Finn Bálor and Hideo Itami. Hope you don't mind I added them to it because I wanted to add that template to their event history pages. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 07:54, November 14, 2014 (UTC) *Hi, just letting you know that I updated the WWE Event History template. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 09:16, January 3, 2015 (UTC) HEY!! Prove that All Action Wrestling Australia is legitimate. I can tell you it's not. It's a backyard fed and your reversion was against the facts. All three of the legit feds in Perth (EPW, NHPW and SHPW) have tried time and time again to close AAW because they aren't trained properly and they just keep coming back for more and won't get the message. I think I'm entitled to put this until you or anyone else provides reliably sourced evidence that it's a legit fed with proper training. You had no right to ban me without finding out why I was reverting you. HKPH (talk) 10:55, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Rusev vs. sheamus On the 11/3/14 RAW Results Page, you claim that Rusev vs Sheamus, U.S. championship was a dark match. No it wasn't. Since it aired on the WWE Network, it WASN'T a dark match. It was a WWE Network Special. So there. Get your facts right. DrewieStewie 00:01, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Once again, I'm sorry. :) Hey. Even though i was unblocked yesterday, there was still a few hours left on the I.P. block, and i couldn't get in my apology, But now that that's taken care of, I'd like to say, I'm sorry of being..... well, a dick to you the other day. I just wasn't myself that day and it was just a bad day. It won't happen again. :) DrewieStewie 20:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Merch Hey man, please don't change T-Shirt to T-shirt on the merch pages. That's how WWE, ROH, even TNA say it. I realize that it's not technically correct, but it's too much work to go back and change it now when that time can be spent on other things. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 05:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *Hey I love the help on merch pages, I really do, but can you please try to make them consistent with the rest of the pages? There's hundreds of pages with the same basic formula, and it'd be nice if you could please follow it. Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:10, December 1, 2014 (UTC) *Okay seriously one could you please not ignore me? Two would you please either stop making merch pages or start doing them right? I have to go back and fix everyone of your pages. As I said to Dean, quality over quantity. I don't mean to be mean, but I care about the quality of this wiki and I'd really appreciate it if you could just simply make the pages like I have been for nearly a year. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:20, December 1, 2014 (UTC) *Do you just care about how many pages we have? If this wiki is going to be a good one, and can't have multiple pages that are of lower quality then the rest. I really don't mean to be disrespectful, but again I care about the quality of this place. I'm not angry others are working on merch, in fact I'd love the help! All I want is that they're of the same quality of the rest of them. Please understand where I'm coming from, okay? If you have any questions about the standards I hold for them then please just ask, again I'd love the help from both you and Dean, it's just the help isn't very helpful when I have to go back and fix the page. I respect the two of you, trust me, and I know I've gotten upset with you two, but I hope you'd respect me as well. It's not like I'm being rude for the sake of being rude. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:31, December 1, 2014 (UTC) *And I do apologize for being rude and telling you to stop making pages. I won't do that in the future. I just really care about quality, but it wasn't right of me to do that. I'm sorry. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:35, December 1, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, I really do apologize for going off like that, I feel pretty bad about it. If you want to make merch pages then go right ahead, I won't stop you. I know you and Dean do a lot not just here, but other wikis, and trust me I have nothing but respect for you both. I really do apologize and I realize how shitty of me it was to send you those messages, take care man. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:40, December 1, 2014 (UTC) TLC name change Hi, I seen recently that WWE changed the name of this TLC pay-per-view to be Tables, Ladders, Chairs & Stairs. Should we change the name of the TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs 2014 page to reflect this change? Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 17:30, December 5, 2014 (UTC) No. The official name remains Tables, Ladders and Chairs. The addition was a colloqualism only when the Stairs match was added. TLPG (talk) 02:01, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Slammys Sure, but why wouldn't the results go on the episode's page? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:54, December 9, 2014 (UTC) *Oh you mean the Slammy results? Yeah I can add those to that page but I've only been adding the match results to that page tonight. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:01, December 9, 2014 (UTC) *It's all good, I removed them from the Raw results page and added them to the Slammy's page. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Nick! How are you?? Hope all is well! Coming to you today to tell you about the pro-wrestling app we are creating. Below is the general summary we are sending to admins- but if you have any specific questions or want to help curate it, let me know and I can give you some more details. Essentially- I'll start setting it up this week and then admins can edit or change anything from there. Thanks Nick :)! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:19, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Blurb below: "With the release of our new Community Apps, we are preparing to test a new chat feature, and we have selected your community to be one of the first communities to receive this feature. This message is simply to notify you that chat will be going live on your Community App. There are a couple of things that you should be aware of concerning the feature. The first is that this chat feature is completely independent from the desktop chat feature available for the desktop experience. The second is that at this early stage of testing, we are not requiring users to sign in to chat using their Wikia usernames. That means that any user can choose any username they want. If you do receive any messages from users who have feedback or bugs to report about the chat feature, please refer them to or the ‘Send Feedback’ option in the Community App. If you personally have any questions or concerns about the Chat feature, please contact us through or the ‘Send Feedback’ option in the Community App." Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 18:19, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Focus That's funny. A first I've heard that kind of request. Sure, I'll come back when I have something "worthy" to contribute. Didn't imagine my recent edits were so petty. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:36, December 10, 2014 (UTC)) Lucha Hi, I see you are 100% Lucha page, as I am from Argentina with permission shall begin to edit it so that it is armed. Pachuar (talk) 22:57, December 11, 2014 (UTC) PWX *Hey, Wagnike. Are all right with my page made for PWX events? That's just my first one. I'm in the process of making further ones. But I figured I'd check and see if this was going to be okay or just a time-waster on my part. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:12, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) *Ok. I'll make sure to remember to include that External links section in the coming PWX events. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:17, December 25, 2014 (UTC)) FSW Events *Thanks. Will do. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:56, January 1, 2015 (UTC)) Permission Hey, Just a quick question: do you mind if I copy one of Pro Wrestling Wikia templates to other wiki and change it a bit? I'm particularly interested in Template:Tabs, I find it really useful. VonTarkin (talk) 17:34, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Image clean up *Good day. Just wanted to ask a quick question about the images. I just sorted through a bombardment of notices regarding "clean ups" to images I previously contributed to profile pages and galleries. What exactly do these clean ups entail? I'm only curious to know. Maybe I need to do something different before I upload future ones? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:02, January 13, 2015 (UTC)) *Okay. Think that answers my question. I really didn't consider there would be categories for images. I'll try to remember that when I upload pictures next time. I may try to back-track and help categorize the ones I did upload recently. I know you already have a huge head start on that. lol (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:10, January 13, 2015 (UTC)) CWFH *Hello again. I read your earlier comment this morning about my recent CWFH edits. I have a question relating to events. I paused for the moment from making further pages because there are four consecutive CWFH shows that according to CageMatch, took place all on August 25, 2010. I am wondering what your suggestion would be in how to title these shows? CageMatch assigned numbers to them such as Championship Wrestling From Hollywood #5, and so on. But I remembered how you told me about titling events with the same name and adding the date to them, to make them distinct from each other. As I wrote this, I thought about asking if it would make better since to just simply list these results on one page since they all reportedly took place on the same date? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:03, January 15, 2015 (UTC)) *That's perfectly fine. No hurry. If you could drop me the link to that when it's established, I'll be sure to check it out. I'll work on the other CWFH events in the meantime. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:14, January 15, 2015 (UTC)) *Okay. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:04, January 15, 2015 (UTC)) *Morning. I just wanted to check on the CWFH matter. Have you and Dean finished sorting out the titling issues? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC)) *Okay, I'll be waiting. No rush. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:12, January 17, 2015 (UTC)) MPW *No problem. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:26, January 20, 2015 (UTC)) *I meant to ask also did you revise just MPW TV Taping 5 or revised the other events also? I can go and correct the formatting if you'd like. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:34, January 20, 2015 (UTC)) *Okay. I'll go back and revise the formatting before I get too far along. One observation pertaining to the Events template for MPW. In the 2011 section, there's red links for 11/5 and 12/10. But those are actually events still listed as MPW TV tapings. Any way of changing those into Tapings 7 and 8? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:44, January 20, 2015 (UTC)) RR lottery With the Santino's Lottery starting on the WWE Network, if the superstars do pick their numbers for the Royal Rumble, should we add it on the entrants part of the Royal Rumble 2015 page or no? Just wanna know before adding entrant numbers with the superstar entering on the page or rather wait until the actual royal rumble pay-per-view? Thanks. *Alright then, thanks! MPTrilogy27 (talk) 01:06, January 21, 2015 (UTC) What do you think? Well if you don't mind would you read my blog and tell me what you think about it? Please? What's your take on it.--Gekkou30 (talk) 01:46, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the quick response! I have Fox8 and RAW comes live to that in Australia so I'll tell you if anything changes. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 00:28, January 27, 2015 (UTC) This is a special with the Triple Threat match and Royal Rumble match repeating in it's entirity. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 01:05, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Uproar Pro Will do. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:02, January 27, 2015 (UTC)) Reverting edits? I can understand why my edit to Jamie Noble was reverted (mostly because week by week updates are frowned upon), but the edit to Brock Lesnar was a big chunk of information that summed up everything that happened between the end of 2014 to Royal Rumble. Zmario 17:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Event history pages Ok, thanks for the tip! I was wondering myself why some pages had different formats but I'll work on using the correct one. Zmario 01:47, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Would you be able to point out which is the correct format I should be using, I see two different ones, but I want to know the correct one because I feel like I'm doing it wrong and I don't want to mess up anything. Zmario 02:17, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahh, I see what I was doing wrong, thanks for pointing it out. Sorry for being such a P.I.T.A, but I'm very careful when it comes to making mistakes and I usually double check everything I do lol. Zmario 02:33, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm glad I'm not the only person who feels that way, thanks again for all your help and I'll make sure to contact you or Dean if I have any more questions. I'm surprised it took me this long to find the wiki. Zmario 02:38, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Page moving Ok, sorry. I just wanted to rename some of the pages with unnecessary capital letters in their titles, e. g. Samoan Drop -> Samoan drop. I've got one question, actually - there are 2 categories focusing on wrestling moves: Wrestling moves and professional wrestling moves. Is there any difference between them? VonTarkin (talk) 02:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Moving pages Sorry, I didn't know & didn't mean to annoy you. Sorry if I did and I hope you and the other admins are OK with me. Vaughanmoore (talk) 22:42, February 11, 2015 (UTC) RE:Categorizing Images Oh, sorry about that. Checked back and added the Sasha banks merch image to the Merchandise images catagory. Will make sure to catagorize each images I add. Thanks for letting me know! MPTrilogy27 (talk) 06:33, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello, there's a wrestler I would like for you to take a look at, his name is Swift Kick Cannon. He's new to wrestling he has a couple of videos out wondering if you could take a look at him. RE: Theme Song Project According to what I just read, it covers indy promotions, too. I'll do my best to help out! CEDJunior (talk) 17:35, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Question regarding entrance themes Do I have to post the lyrics, too? CEDJunior (talk) 17:38, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Blocking 'User:Vaughanmoore' Hey, Wagnike. You've recently blocked my brother (VaughanMoore) 's IP Address so he can't contribute to this Wikia page. It's really upset him because it's his hobby to edit this Wikia which he loves and always contributes to. I see you've noticed about the SummerSlam page, he accidentally put 2014's info on 2015's page whilst he was editing infoboxes, he got mixed up and some controls went wrong. Please don't try and block me, just try and understand what's happened and unblock him, no hard feelings buddy? MasonWikia (talk) 20:23, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Kind Regards, Mason. I was trying to edit Michael Merz page and you deleted it. Why?? I was in the process infobox and I had posted pictures. If you decide to restore my post, will you please help me edit it. I have been struggling with it all day. Thank you. GT G. Thatchman (talk) 22:06, February 18, 2015 (UTC) More Pages *Yeah, I'd be happy to. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:42, February 19, 2015 (UTC)) *Before I started a Tony Briggs page, I did my research, and found that we have a page made for this wrestler. According to Internet Wrestling Database, he's Brian Tannen. I guess now he's decided to change his ring name to Tony Briggs. Went ahead and updated the page. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:59, February 19, 2015 (UTC)) RE: Formatting OK. I've just changed the description for the Battle Pack including HHH and Curtis Axel. I am sorry that I didn't really know the template for toys so it was my first go at doing a page for it, but I get what you mean. I'll stick to that format now. Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 15:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Lucha Underground roster page Hey, sorry to bother you. I'm trying to add some new names to a table on the Lucha Underground Roster page, but I'm not sure how. Could you help me please? Vaughanmoore (talk) 11:08, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Delete a page? Hi. There is a page on this wiki stating that 'Richard Swaby Jr.' is a wrestler signed to WWE, when he obviously isn't. Could you delete the page please? By the way: I do not know who created this page or why it was created. Vaughanmoore (talk) 09:27, March 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Raw Images *Okay, sorry about that! I'll start adding 6 photos to the rest of the page. :) Thanks for letting me know. Vaughanmoore (talk) 09:07, March 19, 2015 (UTC) *Hi. WWE.com have released an image gallery for the Rosebuds. Here is the link. I don't know if you want to use the images but I thought it would help your page out! Vaughanmoore (talk) 19:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Event names *Yeah, that makes total sense. No problem. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:37, March 20, 2015 (UTC)) Disbandments template Hi, just letting you know that the template for the 2015 disbandments page is showing '2010 disbandments' at the bottom as the category instead of 2015, can you help change this please? Vaughanmoore (talk) 09:18, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Chris Jericho Podcast Page Hi. I was just wondering if we should create a page for Live! With Chris Jericho and for the episode with John Cena which was released last night on the WWE Network. Vaughanmoore (talk) 14:46, April 7, 2015 (UTC)